If you
by Harumaki03
Summary: No sabía cuánto lo había amado hasta que lo perdió; habían estado juntos toda su vida y ella lo veía como su mejor amigo, él como el amor de su vida. —Si consideras que no es tarde aún, tú y yo podríamos juntos estar.


**"If you..."**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** «Si consideras que no es tarde aún, tú y yo podríamos juntos estar».

 **-/-/-**

Se había alejado lentamente de sí ( _el amor)_ , o quizás muy aprisa; no lo sabía con precisión. Su hombro ya no estaba allí para darle soporte cuando sentía que su mundo se tambaleaba.

Sabía que con todo, le había fallado. A él, a sí, a ambos.

Lo había extrañado a horrores pero no tenía derecho alguno de pedirle nada; lo único que podía hacer era mirar como se iba alejando paso a paso, lejos de sí _(de nuevo)._

En su garganta estaban las palabras atascadas, aún después de tantos años, no tenía el valor de decirlo; no podía decirlas, así que trataba de olvidarlas _(como una tonta sin remedio_ ).

Y aún cuando cerraba los ojos podía recordar la calidez de un único beso recibido muchos años atrás por la persona a la que miraba caminar, dándole la espalda.

 **-/-/-**

No sabía cuánto lo había amado hasta que lo perdió; habían estado juntos toda su vida y ella lo veía como su mejor amigo, él como el amor de su vida.

Habían crecido siendo cómplices en prácticamente todo y mientras crecían, más se enamoraba él de ella y ella de alguien más. Sabía mejor que nadie que lo había herido profundamente cuando lo rechazó años atrás ante su tambaleante confesión amorosa.

Ella creía amar a alguien que no era él y eso lo destrozó.

— _"Entonces, éste será mi regalo de despedida..."_ —recordaba haber visto en cámara lenta cómo se inclinaba él hacia sí, como sus azules ojos evitaron encontrarse con los verdes sorprendidos de ella y la sensación de aquellos labios cálidos unidos a los suyos por un instante breve y efímero.

Y poco después se había mudado a Tokio con sus padres, quienes habían regresado de un largo viaje y se habían asentado allí, dejándola atrás con un hueco en su corazón.

Un hueco que nadie podía llenar. Y los años habían pasado y lo había extrañado a horrores; y notó que lo que creía era amor por uno era una mera ilusión y que al que había amado realmente dentro de sí, ya se había ido lejos.

— _"Se fue y no volverá..."_ —solía pensar con desasosiego muchas veces. Escuchaba noticias vagas por parte de sus abuelos, pero nunca cosas concretas—. _"El amor se irá..."_ —solía ser su consolación.

 **-/-/-**

Había regresado porque la salud de su abuelo se había visto gravemente afectada, se encontraron porque ella era la médico encargada de su abuelo.

¿Era alguna clase de broma? Cuando creía que podría enterrar sus sentimientos... el encuentro fue sorpresivo para ambos, cargado de un poco de incomodidad y frialdad por ambas partes.

Y poco a poco, visita tras visita, los muros del daño causados en el pasado y por el paso de los años cayeron; eran simplemente ellos dos de nuevo, dos mejores amigos cuyo tiempo se había detenido hacia mucho.

Las risas familiares pero diferentes, los rasgos conocidos pero extraños a la vez, haber compartido aquel tiempo corto con él solo le hizo ver que podía amarlo mucho más de lo que pensó.

Y dolía, porque no creía que él siguiera amándola, de todos modos ella no lo merecía; y el día en que él debía partir de regreso a Tokio llegó, no dijo mucho y él tampoco.

Lo acompaño silenciosamente hasta la estación del tren mientras él hablaba de que ella debía ir a visitarlo algún día, aunque ante aquello último la voz masculina y fuerte se quebró un poco.

Y ella se detuvo, pero él siguió caminando hacia la estación, dándole la espalda mientras ella lo veía alejarse más y más.

De nuevo.

Abrió la boca pero nada salió, el nudo en la garganta le impedía hacer sonido alguno.

— _"Se aleja un poco cada vez más, desapareciendo, sin mirar atrás..."_ —pensó angustiada, sintiendo sus pies pesados—. _"¿No lo vas a intentar?"_ —se regañó a sí misma.

Lo amaba, siempre lo había hecho pero lo había descubierto tarde y había esperado casi siete años para verlo de nuevo y ahora... ahora...

—¡N-Naruto! —le llamó a viva voz, notando que él se detenía a su primer llamado.

—¿Sí, Sakura-chan? —respondió, volviéndose lentamente en dirección a ella.

—Yo... tú... —ella bajo la mirada ante el escrutinio curioso de los ojos azules de él —nosotros...

—¿Sí?

—Sí tú consideras que... no es tarde aún —hizo una pausa —tú y yo podríamos... estar juntos —su voz perdió fuerza en medio de la oración, pero él igual pudo escucharla.

Sus labios se separaron en sorpresa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo...? —él empezó a caminar hacia ella.

—Pero si consideras que es demasiado difícil, yo... —alzó el rostro cuando sintió un movimiento cerca de sí y Naruto la sujetó por los hombros—. ¿N-Naruto? —y fue cortada porque él la empujó hacia sí, haciéndole hundir su rostro en su amplio pecho.

—Eres cruel, Sakura-chan —su voz usualmente enérgica emergió estrangulada mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la coronilla de ella —tanto tiempo...

Ella temblaba _(¿o era él? No podía decirlo con exactitud)_. Pero sabía que él tenía razón, ella era egoísta y cruel.

—Olvida lo que dije, yo... —separó su rostro del pecho de Naruto, aspirando profundamente el aroma de su loción, mezcla de cítrico y madera —lo siento —buscó su mirada azul —lo haré todo más fácil, porque sé que te falle antes —bajó la mirada —olvida que dije eso y trata... solo trata de seguir viéndome como-

Su rostro fue alzado con ligera brusquedad, siendo forzada a mirarlo.

—No me hagas esto _de nuevo_ —le escuchó murmurar y la beso, así como un hombre sediento que encuentra un oasis y toma hasta tratar de saciarse.

Ella quería llorar y reír, golpearlo y aferrarse a él, ¿era consolación? ¿Era un adiós o era una bienvenida? Quería absorberlo, llenarse de su calidez, así que rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y hundió sus dedos en los cortos cabellos de su nuca.

Se separaron apenas unos centímetros para recuperar el aire mientras sus frentes se mantenían unidas, a la distancia podían escuchar la voz a través del altoparlante anunciando la llegada del tren.

—¿Aún no es muy tarde para intentarlo? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

Naruto cerró sus ojos y negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—No lo suficiente —sonrió tenuemente mientras rozaba su nariz con la de ella. La angustia que oprimía el corazón de Sakura se desvaneció con sus palabras.

Las mismas que señalaban el nuevo comienzo de los dos, juntos.

 **—Fin—**

Es como un vómito de palabras y oraciones sinsentido pero que me gustó mucho porque me inspiró la canción de mis " _wachiturros_ " de **BIGBANG** _(grupo de KPop)_ cuyo título de la historia es el mismo de la canción, ¡uh!

Me inspire especialmente en la versión en español hecha por **Kevin, Karla y La Banda** _(esos chicos son geniales)_ , así que los créditos a ellos por tan bella adaptación en español de la canción.

Seguro que se preguntan _"¿y para cuándo actualización de Seductora Inspiración?"_ , así con lanzas y cosas así para amenazar mi vida, quiero actualizar para el **3-4** de **Junio** , sí, sé que tengo ya 5 casi 6 meses sin actualizar pero cosas han pasado _(cambio de empleo, entrenamientos, estrés y muchas ganas de escribir y al empezar, adiós interés)._ Confío puedan perdonar mi demora y que este pequeño, ehm, ¿escrito en son de paz? sea de su agrado, sin mucho más que agregar...

¡Ja ne!


End file.
